Una amistad de la infancia
by Daap
Summary: Durante la infancia es donde las amistades de toda la vida empiezan. Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Infancias" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"


**Disclaimer: ****Los personajes de esta historia son única y exclusiva propiedad de J. K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para divertirme.**

**Aviso:** _Este fic participa en el reto temático de abril "Infancias" del foro "First Generation: The story before the books"_

Estaba Rose en un parque del mundo muggle. Mientras corría en dirección a los columpios pensando en que en unos pocos segundos estaría montada sobre ellos cuando, repentinamente, se tropezó con un niño de rubios cabellos y ojos grises. Cuando se levantó le tendió la mano (recién se daba cuenta de que seguía en el piso) y le dio una linda sonrisa a la cual le faltaba un diente.

-Hola- dijo el niño- Mi nombre es Scorpius ¿Y el tuyo?- Rose lo miro con desconfianza y respondió

-Mi mama dice que no debo hablar con extraños-

-Pero yo no soy un extraño- replico el niño con una sonrisa- Ya me presente ante ti y ahora te digo que quiero ser tu amigo-

-Mmmhh- lo pensó Rose- Muy bien- y devolviéndole la sonrisa dijo- Yo soy Rose-

-¿Quieres jugar en los columpios?- pregunto Scorpius

-¡Claro! De hecho, iba para allá cuando me tropecé contigo- respondió esta

-Entonces ¡El ultimo que llegue es un squib!- y los dos niños corrieron a los columpios. Rato después estaban sentados en un árbol y rose preguntó

-Scorpius ¿Dónde están tus padres?- ante esta pregunta Scorpius señalo a un hombre de unos 29 años, rubio al igual que Scorpius. Parecía estar hablando con alguien pero un árbol lo ocultaba

-Solo está mi papá, mi mamá ya no vive con nosotros porque ya no quiere a mi papá- esta última parte la dijo mirando al hombre- ¿Y los tuyos?- preguntó mirando a Rose

-Solo estoy con mi mamá- dijo mirando a un nido de pájaros que estaba cerca de ellos- Al igual que los tuyos mis papás tampoco viven juntos- entonces se bajó del árbol y, mientras Scorpius la seguía de cerca, caminó unos pasos hasta el centro del parque- ¡Mira, allá está!- dijo señalando a una mujer castaña que se encontraba hablando con el papá de Scorpius- Al parecer nuestros padres ya se conocen-

-Sí, es verdad- dijo Scorpius antes de poner una gran sonrisa- ¡Eso significa que nos vamos a volver a ver!- exclamo emocionado

-Vamos con ellos- dijo Rose y, arrastrando a Scorpius, fueron en dirección a sus padres

-¡Mamá!/¡Papá!- gritaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la mujer castaña con una sonrisa

-¡Mira a mi nuevo amigo!- exclamo feliz Rose, mientras tiraba de Scorpius por el brazo

-¿Asi que hiciste una nueva amiga?- pregunto el hombre rubio en dirección a Scorpius

-Sip- respondió este remarcando la p- Ella es Rose-

-Mucho gusto- dijo la niña dándole una sonrisa al hombre- Y él es Scorpius mamá- dijo ahora en dirección a la mujer castaña

-Mucho gusto Scorpius- dijo la mujer castaña con una sonrisa

-Igual señorita- respondió este- Por cierto ¿Ustedes ya se conocían?- pregunto mirando a ambos adultos

-Si- respondieron ambos- Fuimos juntos a Hogwarts- terminó la mujer

-¿Fueron amigos?- preguntó Rose

-Solo en el último año- respondió el hombre

-¿Ya no lo son?- pregunto Scorpius

-Si lo somos- respondió la mujer- Solo que hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos-

-Ya es hora de irnos Scorpius- dijo el hombre rubio- Tienes que hacer la maleta para ir con tu madre-

-Y tu Rose- empezó la mujer- Tienes que ir con tu padre-

-¡Pero!- exclamaron ambos niños

-Sin peros- cortaron ambos adultos

-Ok- se rindieron ambos niños. Los adultos se miraron y segundos después miraron a los niños. La mujer se agachó a la altura de los niños y con una sonrisa preguntó

-Scorpius ¿Qué te parece si el viernes Rose y yo vamos a tú casa para que jueguen juntos?-

-¡Sí!- exclamo emocionado Scorpius. Entonces el hombre también se agacho y le pregunto a Rose

-¿Estas de acuerdo Rose?-

-¡Sí!- exclamo emocionada Rose. Entonces los adultos se pararon mientras que los niños festejaban

-Creo que nos veremos el viernes Draco- dijo la mujer

-Nos vemos Hermione- y se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla- Despídete Scorpius-

-Hasta el viernes señorita Hermione, adiós Rose- se despidió Scorpius

-Adiós Scorpius, Hasta el viernes señor Draco- se despidió Rose

-Adiós Scorpius- se despidió la mujer

-Adiós Rose- se despidió el hombre

Y con esta historia se muestra lo que fue el comienzo de una gran amistad, a la cual se unió un chico de cabellos azabaches y ojos esmeraldas. Y juntos fueron lo que en Hogwarts los profesores llamaron el trío de plata. Tiempo después Scorpius y Rose, a pesar de sus peleas en Hogwarts que según los otros estudiantes eran épicas, fueron algo más que amigos

**He aquí un one-shot sobre un pedacito en la infancia de Rose. Se me ocurrió durante una charla sobre los derechos de los niños, niñas y adolescentes. Ahora, se preguntaran ¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otra? Pues la verdad, ni idea.**

**Sin más que decir (por ahora)**

**Daap**


End file.
